passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Crane
Katherine Anne Crane (nee Barrett) is a fictional character on the NBC/DirectTV soap opera Passions Character History Katherine was born in Harmony on May 2, 1932. She is the youngest child and the second/younger daughter born to George Archibald Barrett and Louise Barrett. She is the younger sister of Rachel Barrett, who had originally been betrothed to Alistair Crane. She had two children with him: a son Julian Crane and a daughter Sheridan Crane. When Rachel "died", Alistair started to pursue Katherine romantically. However, once Katherine agreed to marry Alistair, she realized later on that Alistair only viewed her as a possession, and he constantly abused her, both physically and sexually. Despite the love Katherine had for her two children, Julian and Sheridan, she knew she had to get away from Alistair, and with the help of Martin Fitzgerald, did so. Katherine and Martin ran off to Mexico, had major plastic surgery to alter their appearances, and changed their names to Bob and Ellen Wheeler. There they lived for several years, helping to raise Martin's youngest daughter, Paloma. Eventually, they were reunited with their children, but it wasn't a welcome reunion. Martin had betrayed his wife Pilar and abandoned his family to save Katherine. Pilar truly began to despise Katherine and the two began a feud over the affections of Martin. Eventually Katherine was blackmailed by Alistair into remaining as his wife or else Alistair would reveal their daughter Sheridan had murdered Katherine's sister Rachel (who turned up alive later anyway); he later told Sheridan during the New Year's Party of 2006. Alistair had no qualms about raping Katherine despite her protests. Katherine has since disappeared from the canvas and was not heard since, though in November 2006 Pilar made a reference that "that woman" was with Martin. A year later, Sheridan mentioned that her mother has abandoned her and the family. Since the move to DirecTV, Pilar has mentioned that she gave up on a future with Martin and let him be with Katherine, confirming the offscreen reunion of Martin and Katherine. Overall Character Summary Katherine Barrett was the younger sister of Rachel Barrett, the first love of Alistair Crane. After Rachel died, Alistair pursued Katherine romantically until she finally agreed to marry him. Unfortunately, Katherine soon learned that Alistair could never love her and viewed her only as a possession. After years of abuse at Alistair's hands, Katherine was forced to flee from her home with Martin Fitzgerald. The two left Harmony as friends and went to Mexico, assuming the identities of husband and wife Bob and Ellen Wheeler. Katherine was cut off from any contact with her children, but as the years passed and she and Martin fell in love, she was able to watch as Martin's youngest daughter Paloma grew up. After years of living in hiding, Luis and Sheridan came to Mexico to bring Paloma back to Harmony at the same time that Alistair finally discovered where she and Martin were living. After Paloma was kidnapped and Martin and Katherine nearly died (on more than one occasion), Martin and Katherine came back to Harmony with Paloma. They didn't plan to stay around, but Katherine was soon arrested for the attempted murder of Alistair Crane, and the truth about Martin's identity finally came out into the open. His family in Harmony was devastated, and Katherine soon found herself hated by Pilar and her children. Much to Martin and Katherine's shock, Paloma chose not to side with Pilar and her siblings, but remained firm in her loyalty to both Katherine and Martin, showing her love on the eve of the Christmas tree lighting when she was chosen to light the Christmas tree, a tradition started by Katherine herself when Sheridan was a child. When prompted to ask her mother to light the tree with her, Paloma turned her back on Pilar, and begged Katherine to come up with her. Katherine's close relationship with Paloma didn't pass the test of time, though, as Paloma soon grew close again to her mother, Pilar. Katherine was thrilled to later learn that her sister Rachel was alive and well, and Rachel encouraged Katherine to go after Martin. Katherine went to Martin the morning that he was to marry Pilar and tried to convince him to be with her. Although Martin turned her down, Pilar had seen the two together and turned her back on Martin. Katherine was devastated when Martin didn't want to come back to her.Category:Characters Category:Crane Family